Cêpan
The Cêpan are a variant or subspecies of the Loric people who do not possess Legacies. The Cêpan are responsible for overseeing the politics of Lorien. Certain Cêpan - known as Mentor Cêpan - are appointed as guardians to train the children of the Garde to harness their Legacies. Jobs and Responsibilities Cêpan have many different and varied jobs and responsibilities involved with running Lorien. Apart from an elect group who are chosen to Mentor Garde, Cêpan are usually Maintenance workers, Miners, Farmers, Business People, Shopkeepers, and Teachers. Especially gifted Cêpan can also be identified and recruited into roles with the Lorien Defense Council. Mentor Cêpan Mentor Cêpan are elected into their roles, presumably by the Lorien Defense Council, and trained at institutions like the Defense Academy. After their graduation, Mentor Cêpan are assigned to a young Garde; their first meeting is considered an important event as the bond between Garde and their Cêpan is considered sacred, almost as strong as the bond between parent and child, and lasts a lifetime. At the age of eleven, Garde leave their grandparents and train with their Mentor in institutions similar to the Lorien Defense Academy, which trains Garde with the highest potential. Engineer Cêpan Lorien had an active workforce of twenty Engineers and fifteen technicians and a training program consisting of two trainees at a time. Engineer Cêpan work on Defense related projects such as maintenance to the Grid defense system. Tuition Cêpan Cêpan who teach in institutions of different levels; From Lorien Academy, University or Defense Academy level. The Munis The Munis are the "custodial corps" of Capital City's workforce, Cêpan who perform maintenance work. Most Capital citizens are placed in a lottery and are chosen at random for Munis service for year-long terms, no more than twice in thier lifetime. The Munis also offer apprenticeships leading to permenant jobs with the service. Kabarak Lorien's communal Kabaraks are an important part of its culture and essential for keeping the planet running smoothly. Located out in the country, the labor force of Cêpan who work on Kabaraks take part in Loralite Mining, Chimæra husbandry and farming. Last of the Cêpan During the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien, and the slaughter of the Loric, the Cêpan assigned to the chosen Garde traveled to earth with them. Once on the planet, they separated with their Garde child and set out on their mission to protect and train them. Hessu/Hilde The Cêpan of Number One was killed by a Mogadorian scout team led by General Andrakkus Sutekh in Malaysia. Conrad Hoyle Two's Cêpan went by the name Conrad. He was followed from Scotland to London where he was ambushed on a London Bus and later killed by Ivanick Shu-Ra Ra. Dante Name unknown, the Cêpan of Number Three was ambushed and killed by the Mogadorians after being tracked in Kenya. Brandon/Henri The Cêpan of Number Four. After the death of Number Three, Henri panicked and brought Four to Paradise in hopes to find Malcolm Goode. He was later killed during the Battle of Paradise High School by a Mogadorian blaster. The letter he left Four explains the true role of the Garde who escaped to Earth. Rey/Albert Rey, or Albert, was the Cêpan of Number Five. Albert succumbed to a human disease after prolonged illness and refusal for treatment. Five was later found and brainwashed by the Mogadorians. Katarina/Kate Number Six's Cêpan. After responding to the blogpost of Number Two, the Mogadorians soon caught up with them and took them to the mountain base in West Virginia. Katarina was tortured and killed in front of Six. Adel/Adelina The assigned Cêpan of Number Seven (Marina). After arriving on Earth she travelled with Marina through Europe, trading their precious Loric gems simply for hot meals, until she eventually found refuge at a convent in Santa Teresa. Adelina eventually lost hope in the return of Lorien and found faith in the Bible. When the Mogadorians tracked Marina to the convent, she was killed whilst finally attempting to defend her Garde. Reynolds/Roy Number Eight's Cêpan. Reynolds travelled to India with Eight and fell in love with a human named Lola. Lola was in league with the Mogadorians and led Reynolds and Eight into a Mogadorian ambush during which, Reynolds and Lola were both killed. Sandor/Daxin Initally an Engineer Cêpan, Sandor became the Cêpan of Number Nine when his original Mentor Cêpan, Daxin, is killed in the first wave of Mogadorian missiles on Lorien (Indirectly Sandor's fault). Sandor learns of the Evacuation Protocol and risks his life to collect Nine. On Earth, Sandor sets up a home in the John Hancock Center but is later killed by Nine in mercy after being captured and tortured in the Mogadorian Mountain Base. Crayton Ella's surrogate Cêpan, was originally hired by her father, Raylan to tend to his Chimæra. Crayton leaves Lorien on Raylan's restored fuel powered ship. He lies about Ella's backstory leading her to believe that she was Number Ten when in fact she was not chosen as part of the Elder's plan. Crayton is later killed in an explosion in the Loric Cave in India. Pilot The pilot of the ship that transported the future Elders from Lorien, was a Cêpan named Janus. On Earth he attempted to hide the Loric Ship but was caught and tortured by the Mogadorians, he eventually told them everything he knew. Meanwhile, his sister, Zophie, and Lexa from the other ship worked tirelessly to find him. Lexa is later sent a video of Janus while he is tortured. Lexa Sister of Janus Zophie Friend of Lexa Other Known Individuals *Julianne - Brandon's (Henri's) wife on Lorien. *Daxin - Nine's original Cêpan. His Identity Band was stolen by Sandor so that he could sneak into a club underage. Daxin was subsequently killed as his ID band did not alert him of the impending Mogadorian attacks. *Rapp - Sandor's roomate and fellow engineering Cêpan. *Paxton - Friend of Sandor who he regularly meets whilst clubbing. *Teev - Another friend of Sandor's, Paxton's girlfriend. *Professor Endym - Sandor's Interplanetary Cultures professor at the Lorien Academy, catches him at a club underage and with no hope of getting to school on time. *Principal Osaria - The principal of the Lorien Academy who expells Sandor. *Professor Orkun - Sandor and Rapp's engineering tutor at the Lorien Defense Academy. *Vatan - The Mentor Cêpan of Samil, fears the worst when Samil accidently starts a fire at the LDA and is trapped inside. *Adar - Sandor's friend at the Lorien Academy. Not much is known about him other than the fact that Sandor tinkered with his Identity Band so that he is automatically marked as present at school whenever Adar marks himself in. *Rax - Only mentioned, another friend of Sandor's from school. *Dalus- Zane's, brother of Lexa, Cepan. Lexa describes his as new, and she had questioned his qualifications from the start. She says he was meek with a quiet voice Category:Loric Category:Cêpan Category:Characters